Violetta And The Gang Go To Hogwarts
by Awesomeness2502
Summary: Violetta and the Gang are 16 and ready to go to Hogwarts. What will happen, I can tell you it's not just magical training...A tale of Love, Humor, Frienship, Magic and Fairytales.
1. Chapter 1

**XOVER- VIOLETTA AND THE GANG GO TO HOGWARTS**

**A VIOLETTA AND HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER**

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T HARRY POTTER OR VIOLETTA OR ANY SONGS INCLUDED IN THIS STORY._

_NOTE: IN THIS STORY MAGICAL TRAINING IS FROM AGES 10 TO 16 AND HOGWARTS IS FROM AGES 16 TO 18, THE HOUSES ARE GRYFFINDOR, SLYTHERIN, RAVENCLAW, HUFFLEPUFF AND PHOENIX AND WANDS WITH 2+ CORES ARE CUSTOM MADE._

**CHAPTER 1: CHARACTER INFORMATION**

**PART 1**

1-NAME

2-BLOOD

3-FAMILIAR

4-PARENTS AND SIBLINGS

5-HOGWARTS HOUSE

6-WAND

7-MAGICAL ABILITIES

8-LOOKS

9-PERSONALITY

10- AGE + FAVOURITE SUBJECTS + RELATIONSHIPS

**VIOLETTA CASTILLO**

**PUREBLOOD**

**BARN OWL AND TIGER CAT**

**HERMAN AND MARIA CASTILLO (M DECEASED)**

**PHOENIX**

**HOLLY, AMBER, UNICORN HAIR, PHOENIX FEATHER, SPRINGY, 10 INCHES, GOOD FOR CHARMS AND DEFENSE.**

**PARSELMOUTH, ELEMENTAL, MULTI-ANIMAGI, BIRD SPEAKER, NATURAL LEGILIMANS.**

**BROWN HAIR AND EYES9SEASON 1)**

**SHY, SWEET, DETERMINED AND INTELLIGENT.**

**16, SUBJECTS-CHARMS, POTIONS, DEFENSE AND ARITHMACY. BEST FRIENDS WITH MAXI AND CAMILLA, HAS A CRUSH ON TOMAS.**

**1-TOMAS HEREDIA**

**2-PUREBLOOD**

**3-SNOWY OWL AND MINI-BASILISK**

**4-TOBY AND TANYA HERIDIA**

**5-PHOENIX**

**6-HOLLY, AMBER, YELLOW WOOD, MAPLE, PHOENIX FEATHER, BASILISK FANG, MOONOWL TAIL FEATHER, FIRM, 11 INCHES, GOOD FOR TRANSFIGURATION AND DEFENSE (2 WANDS)**

**7-PARSELMOUTH, ELEMENTAL, MULTI-ANIMAGI, BIRD SPEAKER, FUENTESS (SPEAKS ALL LANGUAGES FLUENTLY), MEMORIZER(PHOTOGRAPHIC), METAMORPHAGI, NATURAL OCCULMENS AND LEGILIMENS.**

**8-BLACK HAIR, GREEN BROWN AND BLUE EYES(CHANGES SHADES).**

**9-SUPER HOT, A BIT ARROGANT, ROMANTIC, INTELLIGENT, KIND, SWEET, CARING AND FUNNY.**

**10-16, CRUSH ON VIOLETTA, BEST FRIENDS WITH MAXI AND FRANCESCA. EXCELLENT IN TRANSFIGURATION, DADA, HISTORY OF MAGIC, ARITHMACY AND ANCIENT RUNES.**

**1-FRANCESCA CAUVIGLIA**

**2-HALF-BLOOD**

**3-BLACK BARN OWL AND SNOWY CAT**

**4-FIONA AND ZACHARY CAUVIGLIA, LUCA CAUVIGLIA**

**5-PHOENIX**

**6-AMBER, MAPLE, UNICORN TAIL HAIR, BLACK BARN OWL FEATHER, 9 INCHES, SPRINGY, GOOD FOR CHARMS AND FIELD FORCE SPELLS**

**7-ANIMAGUS, BIRD SPEAKER, NATURAL OCCULMENS**

**8-BLACK HAIR, DARK BROWN EYES**

**9-SWEET, KIND, CLEVER, BEAUTIFUL AND SHY**

**10- 16, LIKES TOMAS AND HAS A CRUSH ON MAXI, BEST FRIENDS WITH TOMAS AND CAMILLA, GOOD IN ARITHMACY, CHARMS AND HISTORY OF MAGIC.**

**1-MAXIMILIANO 'MAXI' PONTE**

**2- HALF-BLOOD**

**3-BROWN BARN OWL**

**4-JOHNATHAN AND JENNIFER PONTE**

**5-PHOENIX**

**6-MAPLE, YELLOW WOOD, BROWN BARN OWL FEATHER, BLACK OWL FEATHER, 9 INCHES, TOUGH, GOOD FOR DEFENSE, HAS A CRUSH ON FRANCESCA. GOOD IN DEFENSE AND POTIONS.**

**1-CAMILLA TORRES**

**2-PUREBLOOD**

**3-BLACK BARN OWL**

**4- FERNANDO AND CANDICE TORRES**

**5- PHOENIX**

**6-MAPLE, AMBER,CENTAUR HAIR, 8 INCHES, SPRINGY GOOD FOR TRANSFIGURATION.**

**7-ANIMAGUS, NATURAL OCCULMENS**

**8-BROWN HAIR, HAZEL EYES**

**9-OVERSENSITIVE, POPULAR, LOYAL AND TRUE**

**10-16, DATING BRACO, GOOD IN TRANSFIGURATION AND ARITHMACY.**

**1-BRACO LOGUNOV**

**2-MUGGLEBORN**

**3-BROWN OWL AND MINI BEAR(DOES NOT TRANSFORM)**

**4- JANICE AND JORGE LOGUNOV**

**5-PHOENIX**

**6-AMBER , YELLO WOOD, CENTAUR TAIL HAIR, 9 INCHES, FIRM, GOOD FOR CHARMS.**

**7-ANIMAGUS AND BEAR SPEAKER**

**8-BROWN HAIR AND HAZEL EYES**

**9-A LITTLE WEIRD, FUNNY AND LOYAL**

**10-17, DATING CAMILLA BUT THINKS FRAN IS CUTE, GOOD IN TRANSFIGURATION.**

**1-LEON BLANCO**

**2-HALF-BLOOD**

**3-BROWN OWL **

**4-MIA AND TIMOTHY BLANCO**

**5-SLYTHERIN**

**6-MAPLE, RED WOOD, COBRA VENOM, 10 INCHES, FIRM, TOUGH, GOOD FOR DEFENSE.**

**7-ANIMAGUS AND BEAR SPEAKER**

**8-BROWN HAIR AND BROWN EYES**

**9-ARROGANT, SNOB, FUNNY AND MEAN**

**10-16, HAS A CRUSH ON VIOLETTA AND IS DATING LUDMILA, GOOD IN DEFENSE.**

**1-LUDMILA FERRO**

**2-PUREBLOOD**

**3-WHITE CAT**

**4-KYLE AND ELENA FERRO**

**5-SLYTHERIN**

**6- REDWOOD, COBRA VENOM, 9 INCHES, TOUGH AND GOOD FOR CHARMS**

**7-ANIMAGUS**

**8-BLONDE HAIR AND BLUE EYES**

**9-ARROGANT, SNOB, MEAN, SHOW-OFF AND A BIT OF AN AIRHEAD**

**10-16, LIKES TOMAS AND IS DATING LEON, GOOD IN CHARMS.**

**1- ****NATALIA 'NATY' ADAMS**

**2- ****HALF-BLOOD**

**3- ****BROWN RAT**

**4- ****NADIA AND NED ADAMS, ELENA ADAMS**

**5- ****SLYTHERIN**

**6- ****REDWOOD, SCORPION SPIT, HUMBLEBERRY SEED, 8 INCHES, FIRM, GOOD FOR TRANSFIGURATION.**

**7- ****ANIMAGUS**

**8- ****BLACK CURLY HAIR AND DARK BROWN EYES**

**9- ****SNOB, MEAN, AIRHEAD**

**10- ****16, HAS A CRUSH ON NAPO.**

**1-ANDRES GARNIER**

**2-HALF-BLOOD**

**4-TOAD**

**5-HUFFLEPUFF**

**6-MAPLE, SCORPION PINCER, 9 INCHES, SPRINGY, GOOD FOR DEFENSE.**

**7-ANIMAGUS**

**8- BLACK HAIR AND BROWN EYES.**

**9-FORGETFUL, SHY, WEIRD, FUNNY AND OFTEN NERVOUS.**

**10-16, LIKES LUDMILA, GOOD AT DEFENSE AND HERBOLOGY.**

**1-NAPOLEON 'NAPO' GARNER**

**2-HALF-BLOOD**

**3-BROWN BARN OWL**

**4-ETHAN AND JANE GARNER**

**5-PHOENIX**

**6-MAPLE, AMBER, OWL FEATHER, 7 AND A HALF INCHES, FIRM GOOD FOR DEFENSE.**

**7-ANIMAGUS**

**8-BLONDISH BROWN HAIR, BROWN EYES**

**9-FUNNY, SARCASTIC AND CARING.**

**10. 16, LIKES NATY, IS LUDMILA'S COUSIN, GOOD IN DEFENSE AND FRIENDS WITH BRACO.**

**Please read and review! Story will be updated at 5 reviews:)**


	2. VIOLETTA AND THE GANG ARE HOUSED!

**VIOLETTA AND THE GANG GO TO HOGWARTS**

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VIOLETTA OR HARRY POTTER_

_PREVIOUSLY- MAIN CHARACTER INFORMATION_

**CHAPTER 2: VIOLETTA AND THE GANG GET HOUSED!**

**PERCY WEASLEY:** OKAY PHOENIX HOUSE, I AM IN GRYFFINDOR AND I WILL BE PHOENIX HOUSE'S PREFECT. YOU GUYS WILL HAVE MUGGLE AND MAGICAL CLASSES BUT FOR HALF THE MUGGLE CLASSES YOU WILL BE SPLIT UP. YOUR MUGGLE SUBJECTS (AS PER THEE TIMETABLE): **MATH-MATH-ENGLISH-ENGLISH-BREAK-FREE-FREE-SINGING-DANCING-TECH STUDIES-HISTORY-SCIENCES-SCIENCES-MUSIC**

YOUR WIZARDING CORE SUBJECTS ARE:

TRANSFIGURATON- PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL

CHARMS-PROFESSOR FLITWICK

POTIONS- PROFESSOR CASSAL

HERBOLOGY-PROFESSOR SPROUT

DADA-PROFESSOR GALLINDO

HISTORY OF MAGIC-PROFESSOR BINNS

YOU MAY CHOOSE NO LESS THAN 2 ELECTIVES. YOUR ELECTIVES TO CHOOSE FROM ARE:

ANCIENT RUNES-PROFESSOR VECTOR

ARITHMACY-PROFESSOR VECTOR

ASTRONOMY- PROFESSOR CARRA

CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES- PROFESSOR GRUBBY-PLANK.

DIVINATION-PROFESSOR TRELWANY

MUGGLE STUDIES- PROFESSOR CARRA

HEADMASTER-ANTONIO

NOW YOU GUYS 2 DAYS TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER AND THE LAST DAY WILL BE ORIENTATION AND YOUR CHANCE TO GET TO KNOW PEOPLE FROM OTHER HOUSES. YOU WILL VOTE FOR YOUR HEAD OF HOUSE PROVIDED IT IS NOT THE HEADMASTER, HEADMASTER, PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL, CASSAL, FLITWICK, SPROUT OR CARRA AS SHE IS GOING TO BE HELPING PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL IN GRYFFINDOR. SO ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHO YOU WANT GUYS?

TOMAS: PROFESSOR GALLINDO

**MAXI: **I SECOND THE NOMINATION

**PERCY: **WHO ELSE WANTS TO NOMINATE SOMEONE? _(NO ONE RAISES THEIR HAND_). OKAY I WILL DISCUSS THE MATTER WITH HIM. BYE GUYS!

Please remember story will only be updated at 5 reviews, so please read and review! Sorry it's short!


	3. Chapter 3

**VIOLETTA AND THE GANG GO TO HOGWARTS**

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T VIOLETTA OR HARRY POTTER_

_PREVIOUSLY- THEY GOT THEIR SCHEDULES AND PROFESSOR GALLINDO WAS VOTED HEAD OF HOUSE_

**CHAPTER 3 PART 1: VIOLETTA AND ****THE GANG ARE RAINING DOWN**

**TOMAS' POV**

I was walking on the grounds in the rain, then suddenly I see the most beautiful girl slip! I rush forward to catch her.

**VIOLETTA'S POV**

I was thinking about James and our break up and I felt really sad. My friends think I'm crazy for pining over a guy who cheated on me. I started to feel raindrops on my head and next thing I knew it was raining cats and dogs! I couldn't see any shelter close by, but then I saw a big tree I could stand under. I ran over to the tree and stood under it till the rain died down. I was very cold and wet so I made a run for it straight back to the Phoenix girl's dorm room in the castle. As I ran I slipped over some mud and fell backwards! As i was about to hit the ground something caught me, or should I say someone...

I felt a strong pair of arms catch me just before I was about to hit the ground. He had to kneel down to catch me because I was so close to falling! I didn't know what happened until I saw ...HIM. He looked like an angel sent from the heavens above, like an incredibly hot greek god, like a male version of Aphrodite! He was incredibly handsome , he had chiseled features which was common for very powerful pure bloods but it looked absolutely perfect on him. I'd never seen someone like him before! With his incredible smile, amazingly white teeth, gorgeous dark black hair, perfect lip shade and his eyes. OH his eyes! They were the most unique thing I'd ever seen, they a sparkling blue colour, then were a beautiful, then the were emerald green eyes. So blue that the skies and the seas could not begin to compare and so green that it made the killing curse look light green! He looked beyond perfect!.

I couldn't help but gaze in his eyes, eyes which I could only daydream about before now. We paused for what might have seemed like an eternity to other but like a mere second to us, we just gazed at each other as though we had no care in the world. He had this hot broody look on his face, that made involuntarily shiver with delight. He lifted me up effortlessly thanks to his great strength and putt me on the ground as though I was a feather. I was so spellbound by him that I never noticed his silver hand chain coming off and attaching itself to my bag.

I wish I could relive that moment over and over again, because I knew right there and then that I would never ever get tired of it. It was fate, destiny, not that I would admit out loud of course. Magic was real, couldn't fate be real too? If this was my destiny I wouldn't mind at all...

'Are you okay?' He asked with a concerned voice.

'I am, thanks to you' I smiled graciously.

If you're hurt I can take you to Madame Pomfrey, if you want' He said in his sexy Scottish accent which I loved.

'You're Scottish' I said surprised.

'That's right' he said smiling.

'I just came back from a holiday in Glasgow'

'How was it? He asked.

'Beautiful' I replied smiling.

'So are you' He said making me blush like crazy but I needed to get back to the castle before my friends get worried.

'Well i better get back' I said running off.

"My name's Tomas, what's yours?"He shouted.

I didn't reply, I just ran straight to the girls dorms thinking about the boy i just met...He was DAMN HOT!

OH GOSH What is wrong with me?One minute I'm crying over my ex ,James and the next I'm thinking this smoking hot guy I just met and can't get out of my head!

I got to the girl's bathroom, changed and sat down on my bed.

I started writing lyrics to express how i felt for this boy I just met. I couldn't stop thinking about him...He was so handsome and charming with his sexy accent, I felt like a thousand butterflies exploded in my stomach and my heart exploded into amazing colourful fireworks, seriously this guy made my heart literally beat out of my chest and at a mile a minute. I mean even his name was beautiful...

**TOMAS**

He was so charming and kind and...Perfect!

_AUTHOR NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN ME CONTINUING THIS FANFIC, IF THERE AREN'T ANY REVIEWS THIS STORY WILL BE DELETED. CRITICISM IS ALLOWED BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE. BIG THANKS TO _LOVE345_ FOR LENDING ME CERTAIN PARTS OF HER STORY, IF YOU HAVE TIME GO CHECK IT OUT! (_**MY OWN WORLD) ALSO CHECK OUT PROJECT OF LOVE BY CHRISII!**_ THE DRAMA WILL PROBABLY BE STARTING FROM CHAPTER 4, IT IS GOING TO BE ALL SUNSHINE AND DAISIES FOR OUR LOVE BIRDS IN PART 2. THANKS FOR READING, _**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Violetta And The Gang Go To Hogwarts: Chapter 3 Part 2**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Violetta (or Tomas would never have left) and I don't own Harry Potter (or Luna and Harry would have been endgame). _

**Violetta's POV**

Is it just me or do I feel something that I've never felt before, was I...in love?! I woke up feeling butterflies in my stomach and I was daydreaming through breakfast which we had in the Girls dorms. I didn't even eat, I was so thinking about the boy who saved me yesterday I couldn't get him out of my head! I needed to be distracted for a while, and then I realized, today's Sunday, we're going to meet the boys in Phoenix house later.

'You ok?' Camilla asked concerned 'Yeah I was just thinking' I smiled 'What about?' 'About...James'. I frowned 'Oh Vilu, I know it hurts at the start, but I promise you, all this pain and betrayal will go away, and before you know it you'll be with a boy who is gonna respect for you, care for you, but most importantly, love you' Cami smiled 'Your right, I don't need James to make me happy' I boasted 'No you don't' 'I'm gonna get over James and find a love that will love me back' 'Aww my little girls growing up' Camilla said in a fake mom voice while tearing up 'Cam...' I said looking embarrassed 'I'm sorry it's just...your so beautiful, and I know you'll make me proud, whatever you do, I love you' she smiled 'I love you too Cam' I said hugging her.

Camilla went to get something from her bag. 'Vilu will you get that please, the guys made pizzas, don't forget to pay them!' Cam yelled to me 'OK' I replied and went to answer the door and the next thing I knew, my dream came true, it was him! 'Hello ma'am here are your pizzas and that'll be...' he stopped and stared at me, as I was with him, we were both starstruck 'We meet again' he smiled 'I guess we do' I laughed 'please come in' I offered, he placed the pizzas on the bed and he looked like he was waiting for something. 'Urmmm...is that it?' I asked 'The money' he said 'Oh right! Sorry' I smiled awkwardly 'Also your phone number' he flirted, I was blushing like crazy at that point 'Uhhh...Sorry?' I asked 'Your number' he smirked 'I barely know you' 'Well, then now's your chance to get to know me' 'Aren't you supposed to be delivering pizza's to the dorms?' 'Maybe, but I'd like to leave with a smile on my face, and that'll only happen if you...' 'Give you my phone number' I said finishing his sentence 'So will you?' he asked smirking 'I guess' I smiled, I gave him my phone number as he typed it in to his phone.

'Oh hey I didn't catch your name' he said 'Violetta' I smiled 'Huh I was right,' 'About what?' 'Your name is as Pretty as your face' he smiled and walked out the door, I was so speechless and I knew from that moment, I was gonna see him so often, as I was daydreaming, Cam walked in.

'Where's the guy that delivered our pizza?' She asked 'He left' I smiled 'But I didn't pay him' 'Give me the money I'll run after him' I smiled, I took the money and went to find Tomas, I ran up to him and smiled as he did the same. 'Couldn't stay away huh?' He flirted 'I forget to pay you' I laughed 'Oh thanks,' 'Well now that that's sorted, see you around' I said and turned around.

'Wait! Violetta!' He said grabbing my hand, my heart to pound at a rapid pace. 'Meet me tomorrow on the pitch at noon' he smiled 'Not soon enough' I flirted 'I can do 11:45' he suggested 'Done' I smiled 'Parting is such sweet sorrow' he said quoting Shakespeare which I found so romantic 'See you tomorrow Tomas' I smiled 'Same to you, Violetta' he said grabbing my hand and kissed it, I walked home with the biggest smile on my face, I wanted to be with him 24/7 but sadly I couldn't, I skipped to the dorm thinking about the guy I was falling for...

**I know I said the drama would start from Chapter 4 but it will actually start from Chapter 5. ****Sorry to those who were waiting for it! **Next chapter is long and will be their date. i would like to thank love345 for allowing me to use certain parts from her story MY OWN WORLD which you should totally check out! **Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! Review, fav and follow and I will update soon! I have written out the chapter but 10 reviews gets an update:). Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Violetta and the Gang Go to Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Note: In this fic- Magical training is from 10 - 16. Hogwarts is for ages 16 - 18 -Also the houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Phoenix. -Wands with 2+ cores are custom made -Tomas is thee only person in this fic who has 2 wands. -All Purebloods and Half-bloods have a wand holster (or in Tomas' case 2 holsters)  
**

_ Last time on Violetta 'Wait! Violetta!' He said grabbing my hand, my heart to pound at a rapid pace. 'Meet me tomorrow on the pitch at noon' he smiled 'Not soon enough' I flirted 'I can do 11:45' he suggested 'Done' I smiled 'Parting is such sweet sorrow' he said quoting Shakespeare which I found so romantic 'See you tomorrow Tomas' I smiled 'Same to you, Violetta' he said grabbing my hand and kissed it, I walked home with the biggest smile on my face, I wanted to be with him 24/7 but sadly I couldn't, I skipped to the dorm thinking about the guy I was falling for. _

**Chapter 4 : Violetta & the Gang pitch for a date **

**Violetta POV**

Here I was, getting ready for my very first date since my break up with James, it was gonna be weird being on a date with a different guy but I didn't care, I didn't know what to wear, it was really hard to decide, I didn't know why I was fussing so much but I just wanted to look good for him, I was suppose to meet him at the park at 11:45 and it was already 11:30, in the end I decided to wear my lucky white blouse, my cute pink skirt with white shoes, not to casual, not to formal, I looked great.

I just wanted to look good for him... I've never felt this way for anyone before, I know I had James but there was something about Tomas that made me smile, he was cute, charming, funny, flirty, Hot and perfect, I just felt like a thousand butterflies exploded in my stomach, I just wanted to be around him all the time, as I was about to leave, someone spotted me.

'Where are you going?' I turned around and saw Maxi who was my best guy friend leaning against the door with a smirk on his face, 'Uhhh... fishing?' I said, at that point, fishing was the only thing I could think of. 'In a skirt?' he smirked 'Ok, I'm just gonna go meet someone for a while ok?' I confessed 'Who?' he asked 'That's none of your business' I said 'Ok, unless you want Cam to find out your going out without telling her...' he blackmailed 'Ok...Ok...his names Tomas, but you can't say anything to Cam, got it?' 'It'll have to cost you' he said putting his hand out for money, I rolled my eyes I gave him some cash ' pleasure doing business with ya sis' he smirked as I rolled my eyes and walked out the door, don't get me wrong, I love Maxi to bits but sometimes he's an annoying little brat, but I guess that's family.

I walked to the park and looked around until I saw Tomas, he was sitting on a bench with his back turned from me, I snuck up behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

'Guess who?' I giggled

'Hmmm...hard to tell with such a velvet voice' he flirted, he was such a charmer

'Well, the clocks ticking' I laughed

'Is it the gorgeous violetta that I'm supposed to be having a date with?' he smiled

'Very good Tomas, you guessed' I smiled and sat next to him

'You look great' he smiled

'Thanks so do you' I smiled

'It's funny I know I just saw you yesterday but I've missed you since then' he said nervously, I was so speechless and flattered, I could feel my cheeks going red

'Uhh...' I said looking away from him, I didn't want him to see me blushing

'You ok?' he asked

'I'm good' I smiled

'Good' he smiled

'What's that?' I asked referring to the basket.

'Oh, I just prepared a little picnic for us' he said

'Awww, your so sweet' 'I usually am' he flirted

'TMI *smile* , so what do you wanna do?' I asked

'Well, we could go for a walk, we can eat and just talk' he smiled

'What are we waiting for?' I smiled, taking his hand and went on a quiet date with out a care in the world.

I was having a great time with Tomas, he never stopped making me laugh and we had so much in common too. I felt a great connection with him and it felt good.

'I hope your enjoying yourself' he hoped

'I am, cause I'm with you' I smiled

'So tell me...any boys in your life?' he asked, I guess I should be honest

'Well...there was one' I frowned

'Something tells me that relationship didn't end so well' he said

'Well, if you count a boy who you think you love to be a two timing git! The yes, that relationship didn't end so well' I said almost crying.

'What a jerk!' he said looking mad

'I know but it's over now, but part of me still misses him' I said crying a bit, then he puts his arm around me and pulls me into an embrace.

'These things happen, I don't know why but they just do' he said 'but you deserve someone better' he smiled

'That's what they all say' I frowned

'But it's true, you deserve better and I know that person will love you more than you know' he said making me smile a bit

'Thanks Tomas' I smiled

'Your a good friend'

'I know' he boasted making me laugh

'Tomas can I ask you something?' I asked nervously

'Sure' he smiled

'Why did you arrange this?'

'To get to know you of course' he said nervously

'The real reason' I said lifting an eyebrow

'Ok I...would now be a good time to tell you I've kinda had a crush on you since we met?' he said

'Really?' I said looking shocked

'Yeah, I totally have a crush on you' he blushed

'Is this why you arranged this date? To ask me out?' I asked

'Well now that you told me your recent story, I think I'll wait to ask, I don't want to pressure you' he smiled

'I think that's so sweet' I smiled

'Not as sweet as this' he flirted and kissed my cheek, I felt my cheeks going bright red and I looked into his eyes and was ready to kiss his lips until...'RRRIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!'

My phone went off 'Oh, I'm sorry I have to take this' I said nervously

'No it's fine, go ahead' he smiled, I was on the phone for about five minutes talking to Mum until I turned back at Tomas. 'I'm sorry about that' I smiled

'It's ok, so...Violetta, we should do this again sometime.' he smiled

'I'd like that' I smiled

'How bout tomorrow?' He asked

'I can do 11:45' I quoted him

'Not soon enough' he quoted me and kissed my hand, as i was on my home I knew what I was doing was wrong!

I mean I've just broken up with James and now I'm head over heels for Tomas, I needed advice, before I went to the dorm I went into the grounds and went to look for my best friends - camilla and Maxi.

'Hey Violetta'

'Hey Camilla'

So what's up?' Camilla asked

'I need advice from you guys'

'Listening' Maxi smiled

'Ok, since I broke up with James, I've been very upset, and I feel I should get over him ASAP' I explained

'Definitely, I didn't really like him that much' Camilla said

'Oh thanks' I said sarcastically

'Well, it's true he was a bit of a snob, you said so yourself' she said

'Yeah that's true I guess' I smiled '

You really should put your eye on someone else' Maxi suggested

'Well...' I smiled nervously

'YOU HAVE HAVEN'T YOU!' Camilla squealed with excitement 'OMG VILU!' Camilla shrieked hugging me

'Guys calm down, I don't know for sure' I smiled

'So what's his name?' Camilla asked

'What's he like?' Maxi asked

'Is he cute?'

'Did you kiss him?'

'Have you been on a date?'

'How'd you meet?'

They kept asking so many questions 'one at the time!' I laughed

'Sorry' they smiled

'Here's a photo of him' I said, showing the photo of him I had on my phone

'Wow, he's cute!' Camilla smiled

'Careful your dating Braco' I laughed

'I know' she said rolling her eyes

' So...How do you have a picture of him?' Camilla asked

'I just got back from a date with him' I smiled nervously

'Awwww!' They sighed

'Yeah yeah I know, but I'm beginning to have my doubts' I frowned

'Why? Didn't the date go well?' Camilla asked

'No! No, the date was wonderful, but...' I stopped in mid sentence

'But what?' Maxi asked

'I think I still have feelings for James' I frowned

'Vilu, the jerk cheated on you! I say forget about him' Maxi suggested

'Maxi's right vilu, besides I can see you with this guy' Camilla smiled

'You think so?' I asked 'I know so' she smiled

'Well...I do kinda have a crush on him too' I smiled

'Hang on...What do you mean 'too'?' Maxi asked

'Well, he said he liked me' I smiled

'Did you say it back?' Cam asked

'I didn't know how to' I frowned

'Never mind, you can tell him when you see him again' Maxi suggested

'When are you seeing him again?' Cammy asked

'Tomorrow' I smiled

'Great' they smiled

'I know I can't wait to see him again, he makes me smile all the time, even when he's not around, he makes my heart beat a mile a minute, I know it's crazy but it's true, he's got a great personality, cute face, beautiful eyes...' I stopped in mid sentence, I could have kept going but I stopped and saw the smirks on the their faces

'what are you smirking at?' I asked nervously

'Something tells me that this is more than a little crush' Maxi said

'It is?' I asked

'I think...YOUR IN LOVE WITH HIM!' Cammy squealed

'WHAT? NO I'M NOT' I stated

'Yes you are ' they said

'No I'm not' I said

'Are to'

Are not'

'Are to'

'Are not'

'ARE TO!'

'ARE NOT!' I shouted getting annoyed

'Why won't you admit it?' Maxi asked

'Because I know I don't love him' I stated

'But you said you have a crush on him' Cammy smirked

'There's a difference between a crush and in love, you know' I said

'And we know you love him' Maxi smiled

'I don't!' I said

'Come on, how can you not say you like a cute boy like that?' Cammy smirked

'It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love!' I said, but in my heart I wanted to say it, but I just couldn't, I was still caught up in James but not as much now, I began to sing a song that really reminded me of the situation I was in.

If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

I knew for a fact, Cam and Maxi knew the song too, and they started singing along with me. Which was very annoying!

Who'd'ya think you're kidding

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no

You swoon,

you sigh why deny it, uh-oh

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I kept trying to tell them

I wasn't in love but they were so convinced I was, I ran off from them but they were chasing after me still singing the song I thought

my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling Baby,

we're not buying Hon,

we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

Whoa:

No chance,

no way I won't say it, no, no

As I was running around, I tripped over almost into the water, but the I saw my reflection in the water and saw Tomas right there next to me, I was smiling like crazy when I saw him, but once I blinked he disappeared, I was still smiling.

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

They were really starting to annoy me now, they snapped me out of my daydream and I snapped out of it, still thinking I wasn't in love with Thomas!

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case I won't say it Girl,

don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

Camilla gave me my phone and I saw the photo of Tomas smiling, I was smiling so much now, I couldn't hide my feelings any more.

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love

I lay on my back and they lay down next to me, I was sure now...I was in love!

'Well, now do you admit it' Cammy asked

'I sure do' I smiled

'Oh violetta, I'm so happy for you' Maxi smiled

'Thanks' I smiled

'Well now that that's sorted, what should we do now?' Cammy asked

'Well...I only came over for advice...which turned into a musical number' I laughed as they did

'I better be heading to the dorm now' I sighed

'Well ok, come over after your date tomorrow' Maxi yelled

'I will' I yelled back

'See you tomorrow' Camilla yelled 'You too' I yelled back.

**Author's note: please review, fav and follow! Thanks for reading! Check out my other Violetta and The Vampire Diaries( which I don't own) stories! Next update at 5 favs or follows or 10 reviews. Sorry for all the Grammar errors, I was rushing! Sorry if it's a bit short, I decided to update sooner, because the last chapter was really short.**

**Awesomeness2502**


End file.
